Customers can interact with merchants to conduct various transactions. For example, a customer can conduct a transaction with a merchant at a point of sale system using cash, a transaction card, or other transaction instrument. Many transactions require that the customer sign a physical receipt, electronically approve a transaction, e.g., by pressing an approve button on a user interface, electronically sign for the transaction, e.g., with a stylus or finger on an electronic signature capture device with a touch sensitive pad, or enter an authorizing personal identification number (PIN), many of which techniques require additional transaction electronics and time.
Many point of sale systems provide a merchant display, or other interface, for a merchant and a customer display or interface for a customer. In general, the customer display is not visible to the merchant and the customers must guide themselves through the transaction utilizing the customer display or customer interface.